


sunday best

by mediwitch3



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediwitch3/pseuds/mediwitch3
Summary: Sometimes, when his shirt rides up and his pants ride down, Eddie catches a glimpse of something.Something lacy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 529





	sunday best

**Author's Note:**

> anon on tumblr asked for lingerie and i accidentally wrote panties so im sorry
> 
> @queenginnys come hang out

Eddie has a problem.

The problem, like most things in his life these days, is about Buck.

At first, he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things. At work, they change in front of each other all the time, so he knows Buck’s partial to plain black boxer briefs. This isn’t the problem (well, not really).

The problem is that outside of work, Eddie’s pretty sure Buck’s wearing something else.

Sometimes, when his shirt rides up and his pants ride down, Eddie catches a glimpse of something.

Something lacy.

It’s entirely inappropriate to be thinking about this in Christopher’s presence, but he can’t help it, can’t rip his eyes away from the tiny triangle of pink lace exposed by Buck squatting to talk to his son.

This isn’t the first time he’s seen it, or he’d chalk it up to some sort of lust-induced insanity. He watches the flex of Buck’s back as he shifts to keep his balance, can’t really feel his face because his can see _so much_ of Buck’s ass like this, and absently realizes he’s clenching his fists so he doesn’t reach out and touch like he wants to.

“Eddie?”

There’s a rushing sound in his ears as Buck’s back twists, and he snaps his eyes up to see two pairs of blue eyes staring him down. He swallows.

“Uh... what?”

Buck gives him an odd look. “Chris wants me to stay over so we can do pancakes in the morning, but I said that was up to you.”

“Oh,” Eddie shakes his head, tries to clear the cobwebs and look Buck in the eye, “you don’t have to ask, man, you know you’re always welcome here.”

The smile he gets in response steals his breath right out of his chest, and he has to look away as Buck turns back to Chris, who’s already chattering away with sleepover plans. Eddie should probably stop him, since it’s already like eight pm and they can’t do _that_ much, but… well, it is a Friday so. He can indulge _a little_.

They wind up on the couch with Chris between them, as they always do, watching the first film of a Pixar movie marathon (the _only_ reason Eddie agreed was because he knew Chris would fall asleep before the first movie even finished, and he’s right, because Christopher conks out before credits roll and Eddie feels a little smug about that, he knows his kid pretty well). It’s still early, after Eddie comes back in from tucking Chris in his bed, so he drops back down next to Buck and hands over the remote.

Buck doesn’t put anything on though, just accepts the remote and puts it on the coffee table before turning to face Eddie with an oddly determined look on his face. Eddie just raises an eyebrow, waits him out.

Buck narrows his eyes, flicking over Eddie’s face like he’s searching for answers. “What’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Eddie holds still, hoping this isn’t going where he thinks it’s going. Buck flaps a hand at him, a little agitated.

“You’re being _weird_ _,_ ” he insists, “you’ve been weird for a while, but I didn’t ask because I was hoping you’d just get over it, but you’re still _doing it.”_

Eddie wipes sweaty palms on his thighs, focused on the drag of denim. “I’m not doing anything, Buck, I promise.”

“You are,” Buck says, and he scoots a little closer to Eddie, leaning close to Eddie’s face like he can see past his bullshit if he just gets close enough. Eddie swallows, feels sweat pricking at his temples and under his arms now, thinks he’s probably going a bit red.

His heart is pounding, and Buck’s not moving away, just waiting eight inches from Eddie’s face like he can sweat Eddie out.

Turns out, he can.

“Are you wearing panties?” Eddie blurts. Buck rears back, flushing scarlet so fast _Eddie_ feels dizzy, wishes he could take it back.

“I—um,” Buck stammers, avoiding Eddie’s gaze, and that’s honestly enough of an answer. His eyes are burning in a way that tells him he’s red too.

“God, you are,” he whispers. It sounds like a benediction, which is honestly insane considering the topic of conversation.

Buck, if it’s possible, goes redder. “So what if I am?”

“No, I—” Eddie cuts himself off, curls his hands into fists. He swallows harshly, his throat clicking, and Buck’s eyes widen with sudden realization.

“Oh,” he murmurs, “do you want to see?”

Eddie closes his eyes, feels too hot all over, doesn’t want to answer. The couch shifts, and a clinking sound makes Eddie’s eyes snap open.

Buck’s standing in front of him, undoing his belt with hands that are shaking slightly. He stands with his hands at his waist, watching Eddie for a moment. Whatever he sees must be positive, ’cause his lips twitch up into a little smirk and he undoes his button and zipper. Eddie can’t breathe, sees the trail of hair that disappears under pink lace, barely peeking out of Buck’s open pants.

Buck doesn’t hesitate this time, just shoves his pants down around his knees and straightens again. He’s half mast already, and Eddie can see _everything,_ feels his own cock throb as he sucks in a breath. His mouth is full of saliva, and he has to swallow again before he starts drooling.

“God, Buck,” he croaks out. He doesn’t know what to say, and Buck’s cock twitches a bit as it fills more at the sound of his voice.

They’re both panting a little, which is ridiculous, they haven’t _done_ anything, but Eddie feels like he’s drowning in arousal looking at Buck standing in front of him, mostly clothed but proudly sporting a semi in pink lace panties.

He sits up on the couch, leans forward with shaky hands reached out to wrap around Buck’s hips. The lace is rough under his palms and he can feel Buck’s skin beneath, warm and smooth and perfect. He leans back, keeps his hands on Buck so he has to step forward between Eddie’s legs.

He yanks Buck’s pants down so Buck can step out of them and climb into Eddie’s lap. The fabric of his panties is getting sticky near the hem, precome leaking steadily out of Buck’s cock. Eddie presses a thumb to the head, licks his lip as Buck jerks under the pressure and lets his head fall against Eddie’s with a harsh sigh.

They both watch as Eddie presses Buck’s cock against his belly, the head peaking out of his panties in a way that makes Eddie’s mouth water. Buck makes a whining sound, high in his throat, and Eddie shudders, wraps an arm around his waist and all but flings him onto the couch, blanketing him with his body and bringing their mouths together.

Buck’s squirming under him, his hand rucking up under Eddie’s shirt and dragging over his skin. Eddie detaches from him to rip his shirt off, falls forward again to shove his tongue back into Buck’s mouth where it belongs. He tastes like spit and salt and Eddie wants to drown in it, keeps passing his tongue over Buck’s teeth and licking his gums.

Buck tears away to breathe, his chest heaving as it brushes Eddie’s but Eddie can’t breathe without him, leans down and scrapes his teeth over the pulse beating out of Buck’s neck and sucks _hard_.

Buck groans, the noise rattling under Eddie’s mouth and making Eddie grind down against him to get some relief. He keeps suckling for a moment as Buck rakes his nails over Eddie’s back so hard it stings.

He pulls back to stare into Buck’s face, flushed and sweaty, mouth swollen and neck shining with Eddie’s spit. Buck watches him back, blue eyes bright in the light of the lamp behind his head.

The moment breaks, and Eddie shoves Buck’s shirt under his armpits and drags his teeth over one of Buck’s nipples on his way down Buck’s body. He reaches his destination, can’t help the groan that tears from his throat as he dives in to get the head of Buck’s cock in his mouth.

The lace tickles his lips as he sucks gently, Buck’s leg kicking out and a mewl falling from his mouth. He releases him, laps down the length of Buck’s cock through his panties, rough lace contrasting with the velvety texture of _Buck_ in an absolutely delicious way that makes Eddie’s mouth fill with saliva.

He lets some dribble out, the panties damping over Buck’s cock as it strains against the pink fabric. He leans back down, pressing his tongue over Buck repeatedly and then shifting to suck him through the panties.

Buck’s rolling his hips against Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie realizes he’s mirroring the action against the couch, reaches a hand down into his pants to start jerking himself off as he sucks Buck in earnest.

Buck’s shaking under him, and Eddie’s knows he’s close. He’s not far behind, yanks his hand out so he can undo his pants one handed and shove his hand back into his underwear.

Buck comes against Eddie’s mouth, arching into him and splattering his belly with come. It catches in the lace, and Eddie groans at the sight, moving his hand faster and pressing his forehead to Buck’s hip as he spills into his underwear.

He looks up at Buck through his lashes, cheek pressed to the lace still covering Buck’s hip. Buck’s panting, grinning down at him shamelessly, chest flushed and heaving. Eddie closes his eyes, lets a smile spread over his mouth as he breathes Buck in.

Later, they’ll have a conversation about this, but for now? Eddie feels good.


End file.
